


Whole Milk

by Esselle



Series: Whole Milk [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Hinata is a virgin, Humor, Kageyama is a prostitute, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Hang on," Kageyama says slowly. "Are you… were you not…""Was I not?" Hinata prompts."What?"Kageyama rubs the back of his neck and casts his eyes around the room, before saying, haltingly, "Were you, in fact…notlooking… for a 'good time' tonight?" '--When Hinata sees a guy walking along the side of the road on a frigid night, he stops to give him a ride like any decent person would. What he doesn't realize is that his grumpy passenger, Kageyama, assumes his intentions are somewhat less innocent than that.





	Whole Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 19: Prostitution.

Hinata slides behind the wheel of his car, blowing on his hands to warm them up as he starts it, fumbling awkwardly to turn the heater on with his frozen fingers. It's too _cold,_ why is it so _cold,_ he wonders. He just wants to get home and eat some super hot soup.

He's been driving for about fifteen minutes, when he spots him: one lone guy walking along the side of the road, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched against the freezing wind. Hinata stares as he drives by, before realizing he's about to pass and screeching to a halt on the side of the road next to the walking figure. The man turns at the sound of the car, and Hinata rolls down his windows.

"Hey!" he shouts, to be heard over the absolute blizzard raging outside. "HEYYY!"

The guy stares at his car for a second before jogging (slowly) over to him. He leans in the window.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you want a ride?" Hinata asks, teeth already chattering. The guy seems to assess him for a bit, before probably deciding that Hinata isn't a serial killer (and if he was, maybe the guy figures he could take him—Hinata at first feels miffed about this, then remembers he is having this debate within his own head). He opens the door and gets in, and Hinata starts off again.

They're silent for a bit. Hinata is bad with silences. Pretty soon, he's fidgeted enough to ask the guy's name.

"It's Kageyama," the man responds dully, staring out the window.

"Oh, Kageyama, okay!" Hinata says cheerfully. "I'm Hinata!"

"Okay," Kageyama responds, without the slightest shred of interest.

Rude. Hinata's the one who picked him up out of the middle of a snowstorm.

"So, um," Hinata tries again, "where do you want to go?"

Kageyama looks at him weird. "Anywhere you want."

Now Hinata looks at _him_ weird. "What?"

Kageyama shrugs. "It really doesn't matter to me."

 _Why is he being so difficult,_ Hinata thinks. "Um… okay? I didn't pick you up to just not… do anything, so, tell me where you live, I guess?"

Now Kageyama looks annoyed. "Alright—whatever." He gives Hinata an address, which is relatively close, and in just a few minutes, Hinata is parking in front of Kageyama's apartment, a fairly shitty complex in a part of town Hinata wouldn't generally visit on his own. Kageyama exits the car.

"Aren't you getting out?" he asks, and his tone is so expectant and exasperated that Hinata defensively yelps,

"Of course I am!"

He scurries out of the car and slams the door after him, following Kageyama into the apartment building. Inside is just as shitty looking as out. Kageyama's apartment has cracked walls and dim lighting, and he tosses the keys onto the counter as soon as they enter. He doesn't even look at Hinata.

Right about now is when Hinata starts to wonder what the hell is going on.

"Look," he says, and Kageyama turns to face him. He's pretty tall, Hinata realizes, taller than he'd seemed walking down the street or sitting in the car. Also, uh… pretty hot. Like, intimidatingly so. But that's really beside the point. "Look, this is really weird. And kind of rude? I mean, I gave you a ride, I drove you home, I even tried to make conversation, and all you've been doing is acting like a total jerk, so—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kageyama says, scowling. "Did you want special treatment?"

"Are you seri—" Hinata sputters. "No! I just—"

"Were you expecting a free night?" Kageyama asks. "Because let me tell you, giving me a ride, of any kind, is not exactly gonna cut it."

"I don't want anything from you!" Hinata yells, utterly stunned at the other man's audacity. "A _thanks_ would be _fine,_ and then I think I'll just _leave!"_

Kageyama stares at him. Hinata stares back, and feels embarrassed about his outburst.

"Hang on," Kageyama says slowly. "Are you… were you not…"

"Was I not?" Hinata prompts. _"What?_ "

Kageyama rubs the back of his neck and casts his eyes around the room, before saying, haltingly, "Were you, in fact… _not_ looking… for a 'good time' tonight?"

He says the words in a way that is stilted and rehearsed, and Hinata stares at him for a solid seven seconds, before everything in his mind clicks together.

"Oh my god," he says. "Oh _god_ , you're a hook—a prost—" He stops, wide-eyed, wondering what the polite phrasing here would be.

"Holy _shit,_ you are dumb," Kageyama says.

"I'm so—sorry?!" Hinata bursts out. "I'm _so sorry_ _!_ I didn't—I had _no_ idea! Oh, my—no _wonder_ you've been so annoyed!"

"No," Kageyama says, "I'm pretty much always like this."

"Oh," Hinata says meekly. "I'm… I'm just going to go, then, I guess. I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you—"

Kageyama shrugs, flopping down onto his ratty couch. "You can stay if you want. I don't care."

Hinata gapes at him. "I… huh?"

"It's snowing pretty hard, isn't it?" Kageyama asks.

"Yeah… but I drove…" He doesn't point out Kageyama was walking in it.

"Where do you live?" Kageyama asks him.

"Over the mountain," Hinata says. It's not horribly far, but not horribly close, either.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at him. "Why the hell did you even stop for me?"

Hinata wrings his hands. "Because it's _snowing!"_

The dark-haired man stares at him. "You are seriously an idiot."

"It was the nice thing to do!"

"You mean the _dumb_ thing to do." Kageyama swings his legs off the couch and pads into his kitchen. "Sit, or whatever. I'll make tea."

It's too tempting an offer to resist. In a few minutes time, Hinata sits with his feet curled up under him on the couch, trying and failing not to stare at Kageyama, sprawled out on the other end, flipping through TV channels.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kageyama asks, without looking at him.

"I'm not!" Hinata lies. "I'm just… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Kageyama asks impatiently.

"I was wondering why you were a—or why you wanted to be, I guess, a—"

"A 'hooker'?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata chokes a bit on his tea. "Yeah. Yes. Sorry if that's a rude—"

Kageyama shrugs. "It's not really about wanting to or not. I mean, I don't want to, but I don't _not_ want to. It's just something I do. It's not really that difficult for me, anyway."

Well, yeah, Hinata can imagine it wouldn't be, looking at him. Unable to curb his curiosity, he scoots a little closer, and Kageyama looks over at him with a vaguely amused expression.

"What's the _weirdest_ thing you've ever had to deal with?" Hinata ask him.

"Oh, we're just jumping straight to that," Kageyama observes.

"You don't _have_ to tell me!"

Kageyama snorts. "Crabs."

Hinata wrinkles his nose. "Ewww—"

"Not like that," Kageyama says quickly. "I don't—Christ, Hinata, I don't just spread my legs for anyone."

Hinata blushes furiously at his choice of words. "Okay. Then what—"

"Actual crabs," Kageyama tells him, making little pincers with his hands. Hinata stares at them, transfixed. Kageyama is… super cute, besides being hot. "Like… the guy had some kind of pain fetish? But—like, _real._ He wanted them to pinch him in…" Kageyama breaks off, shuddering. "I had to walk out."

"No way…" Hinata breathes, before he bursts out laughing. "That sounds _terrible!_ Why would anyone want that?!"

"I don't know," Kageyama says, and even he can't keep from snickering. "That one was the worst, but I've had plenty of other really weird things happen."

"Do you have a… place where you normally…?" Hinata ventures, and Kageyama nods.

"Yeah, it's this shit place in the middle of the city... they make it all classy and shit, though. It's not too bad, though, and they screen all their customers."

"Oh," Hinata says. Then something dawns on him. "So… hang on, just now, when you were walking—were you—"

"Working?" Kageyama asks. "Nah."

Hinata blinks at him. "Then… why'd you let me pick you up if you thought I really wanted to do something?"

Kageyama looks at him long enough to make him squirm. "Because you're cute, and I wasn't doing anything else tonight."

Hinata's cheeks burn before he even catches the double meaning of the words. "Oh, I—" He laughs nervously. "Ha, that's really funny—you've got a good sense of—I mean, I'm not _cute,_ I know people always say… because of my height, you know, but anyways I definitely wasn't asking you for sex, not that I wouldn't, normally, not that there's anything wrong with you, not that I _am_ asking you to have sex, right now, I'm just—"

"Hinata," Kageyama cuts him off.

"Mm-hm?" Hinata squeals, _sure_ of what his next question is going to be.

"Have you ever slept with another guy before?"

Oh. That's not what Hinata was expecting. He stares at Kageyama, mouth working silently, as Kageyama stares back at him, fixedly. "No," Hinata finally mumbles.

Kageyama looks like he's trying not to laugh. "You should… be _way_ more embarrassed about how long it took you to figure out you picked up a prostitute than you should about that. A lot of people are too nervous to experiment."

Hinata groans and sinks low in his seat, raising his tea mug up in front of his face to hide it. He doesn't know how to say that it's not for lack of experimenting—or trying, for that matter. "Can't I just be embarrassed about everything, in general?"

"That's an option," Kageyama says.

"Great, I'm picking it."

They sit in silence for awhile, Hinata morosely sipping his tea, when Kageyama asks, "So, if you don't want to, that's fine, but—do you want to fuck?"

Hinata spills the rest of his tea all over the couch, and Kageyama swears, launching off of it to grab towels and paper napkins from the kitchen, while Hinata apologizes profusely, once again.

"But, that was kind of your fault," he insists, as he tries to dry the spill. "You shouldn't joke around so suddenly!"

"I'm not joking," Kageyama says. "But you're such a fucking klutz, I'm kind of worried for my safety, now—"

"Shut _up,_ Kageyama!" Hinata shouts, and then, "Wait, you weren't joking?"

"No, obviously," Kageyama says, rolling his eyes. "If you're up for it, I am. Oy, keep drying," he says, when Hinata stops in favor of freezing and staring at the spill, wide-eyed.

"H-h-h-how much would I have to pay you!?" Hinata shrilly addresses the couch cushion, and Kageyama sighs.

"Nothing, stupid," he tells him.

"But you said—"

"That was when I thought you were _trying_ to get in my pants," Kageyama tells him. "You weren't, so… whatever, yeah, it was kind of fair payment."

Hinata is actually _not_ sure giving Kageyama a ride home, drinking his tea, and then spilling it all over his couch is, in fact, fair payment but…

"OKAY!" he says, so loudly Kageyama stares at him. And then, somewhat more calmly, though his hands have started shaking a bit, "Okay."

Kageyama tosses the sopping napkins onto the table and looks at him. "We _really_ don't have to."

"Why do you keep assuming I don't want to?" Hinata shoots back, glaring.

Kageyama nods. "Okay, then. Come on."

Kageyama's bedroom is small and sparse, like the rest of the apartment. He shrugs off his hoodie as soon as they step into it, and Hinata stands there, wondering what he's supposed to do. Kageyama seems to sense this.

"Undress," he says. "And sit on the bed."

Hinata sits on the bed, first, because that's the easy part. Slowly, he starts to unbutton his shirt— _so_ slowly, that Kageyama is already finished stripping down to a tank top and figure-hugging briefs before he has reached the last button. The dark-haired man sighs.

"You're pretty hopeless," he says, bending down to kneel in between Hinata's legs, and Hinata stares at him down there and doesn't even try to argue. "Like, really, pretty fucking hopeless."

"I was getting to the stuff…" Hinata says vaguely, as Kageyama knocks his hands away and starts to undress him.

 _He's great at buttons,_ Hinata thinks, dumbly. Kageyama's long fingers undo them all in seconds, way faster than Hinata probably could have managed, and then he slides the shirt off Hinata in a way that makes Hinata feel… things. Tingly stomach things. He moves slow in a different way, not hesitant, but deliberate, pushing the fabric off Hinata's shoulders, palms sliding over them, smoothing across his skin. His hands are warm after the tea and being inside, away from the cold, but Hinata still has goosebumps all over by the time he's done. He tugs on the bottom of Hinata's t-shirt, next.

"Lift your arms, Hinata," he says, like Hinata is some _idiot_ (he's being _such_ an idiot right now, just staring at Kageyama like he's never seen another human before), and Hinata shoots his hands straight up into the air so fast Kageyama laughs at him. "Okay, calm down," he tells Hinata. "You're either gonna come in five seconds, or you won't be able to get it up."

"Why would you _say_ that?" Hinata asks forlornly, and Kageyama grins and pulls his shirt off over his head.

"Just relax," he repeats. He pulls Hinata's still stuck-straight-up arms back down, before running his hands lightly down over Hinata's chest and stomach, to rest at his waistband. Hinata gasps, his body jerking involuntarily. Kageyama starts to undo his pants and he sucks in another breath.

"Oh, that's—you're already—" He blinks rapidly. "Okay. Okay."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kageyama asks, pulling his hands away.

Hinata considers this. Does he want Kageyama to stop? He looks down at the other man, who is staring up at him, face carefully blank.

"No," Hinata says. He really does not want Kageyama to stop.

Kageyama nods. "Lift your hips up."

Hinata does as he's told, and Kageyama pulls his jeans down, leaving him just in his boxers, and it becomes fairly obvious that Hinata not getting it up is about to become the least of either of their worries. Kageyama stares down at him pointedly and Hinata covers his face in his hands.

"So, coming in five seconds, then?" Kageyama asks, and Hinata makes a dying whale noise into his palms.

Hinata wants to tell him to go to hell. He gets it, he's hard as a rock and Kageyama hasn't even touched him. But then Kageyama leans down and breathes on him, and he forgets how to… word. "Goohhaannnhh—"

Kageyama looks back up. "What?"

Hinata slowly parts his fingers to peer at him. "Please ignore any and all sounds that come out of my mouth from now until we're done."

"Okay," Kageyama agrees, ducking back down and pressing his lips to Hinata's dick through his cotton boxer-briefs.

Hinata regrets looking at him. He regrets it, but, _weirdly,_ he can't look away either, as Kageyama mouths at him carefully. It feels warm even through the fabric, and Hinata squirms in embarrassment as a wet patch starts to appear where the tip is pressed firmly into the green cloth.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kageyama murmurs right against him.

"M'not," Hinata breathes, voice several pitches higher than usual. Kageyama turns his head a bit to the side and presses Hinata's shaft inside of his lips, and Hinata's hips jerk against his will. "Sorry—" he gasps.

"Stop apologizing," Kageyama tells him. "There's not a lot I haven't seen. You're already coming out ahead just by worrying about seeming weird."

"Okay," Hinata says, voice tiny. He wishes his briefs weren't so _thin—_ the outline of his cock is clearly visible, and the cloth is now soaked right over the head because he's already gotten way too excited, and Kageyama is going to think he's a loser.

Kageyama drags his tongue up the bottom of his shaft, and Hinata bites his lip at the way it feels, the teasing, barely there sensation—and then Kageyama reaches the top, and smirks a bit at how damp it is, and actually says with a snort: "You loser." Hinata wills his death to occur.

And then… Kageyama sucks the fabric between his teeth, and even though it's got… _residue_ all over it, he doesn't seem to care. Once he has a grip on it, he pulls it up and back, and Hinata's breathing increases tenfold as his cock bobs free, pink and shiny and maybe the hardest he's ever been. Kageyama hums, the low, deep sound something like approval, and that's enough to make Hinata's head fuzzy. But then Kageyama releases his underwear from between his teeth and leans forward to slide his tongue gently across Hinata's leaking slit.

Hinata stutters out a gasp, convulsing at the spike of pure pleasure that shoots from his cock up into his stomach, lancing into his extremities almost painfully. Kageyama swirls his tongue lazily over the tip of his cock, and it's wet and warm, but looking at him makes Hinata feel even… _more,_ with the way his eyes are lidded, the pink of his tongue as he swirls it over the head again and again. Hinata sobs into his hands.

Kageyama flicks his eyes upward. "You so aren't gonna last."

The certainty of his tone makes Hinata grit his teeth, because he _knows_ Kageyama is right. "W-watch me—" he barely manages to say, extremely unconvincingly.

"Alright," Kageyama responds, and Hinata is mortified to see that Kageyama's blue eyes are fixed on his face, now, or at least the hands covering it. "If that's what you're into."

He tries to tell Kageyama that that's _not_ what he meant, but he has a sneaking suspicion Kageyama knows this perfectly well. It's further confirmed when Kageyama opens his mouth and swallows Hinata's cock down, as deep as it will go, which turns out to be _pretty deep._ He isn't going to last more than a minute.

Kageyama pulls most of the way back off him, for which Hinata is mostly grateful—he's shaking like a leaf in the wind, his head is spinning, his body is burning up. Kageyama reaches up and pulls one of his hands away from his face, and he doesn't even resist. But instead of laughing at his red cheeks and watering eyes, Kageyama twines his fingers through Hinata's so he can't hide his face again, and starts to suck him off, his free hand working around Hinata's shaft as he takes the tip in his mouth. His eyes stay intent on Hinata, and Hinata watches him, doesn't realize he's squeezing Kageyama's fingers until he feels him squeeze back, and he whimpers.

Kageyama's mouth feels so good, and his eyes are so focused on Hinata, but they aren't mocking or pitying. Hinata's voice leaves him in choked gasps and moans, unattractive, wet noises as he nears his orgasm alarmingly quickly. He death grips Kageyama's hand and tries to warn him, but all that comes out is a guttural groan. It's about to be all over for him, but—

Suddenly, Kageyama is pulling off him entirely and he finds himself being eased onto his back against the sheets. He lays there, spread out, gasping and bewildered, as the other man climbs over him, looking down at him with an expression that's entirely unreadable. Hinata puts an arm over his face. He's never been this red, he doesn't think.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata isn't sure, so he stays hidden. "What's happening right now?"

"Why are you hiding?"

Hinata shrugs. He's just really overwhelmed. He always has strong emotions, it's just how he is, and he especially doesn't know what to do with them at a time like this. He hopes his stomach doesn't start hurting. _Crap_ , he shouldn't have thought about that.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and Hinata tenses, because he's fairly sure Kageyama's clients don't just lay around in his bed hiding after sex. That wasn't even _sex_ to begin with (ignoring the fact that he hasn't… finished). Most people probably just dress and leave, which is something Hinata should seriously think about doing.

With great effort, he removes his arm to give Kageyama a very hearty and encouraging two thumbs way up. "That was great!" he says, plastering a grin on his face. "I'm gonna head out, though, I think, I've already been enough of a—"

"Oy," Kageyama says. "If you didn't want to do anything, you could have just told me."

Hinata stares at him with his thumbs stuck up in the air like an idiot. "Huh?"

"I get that the sex worker thing can make people uncomfortable," Kageyama tells him. "I just, uh… shit, I'm sorry if you felt like you had to, I guess."

Hinata starts shaking his head and Kageyama stares at him.

"What?" he asks. "What is it, why are you doing that, I don't know what that means—"

"It's not because you're a prostitute!" Hinata bursts out, so forcefully Kageyama's eyes widen. "It's—it's really not that."

"Then what—"

"I'm a virgin!" Hinata blurts out, even though he doesn't mean to say that at all. He claps both hands over his mouth.

Kageyama stares at him. "Oh," he says. "Like… how much of a virgin?"

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut. "Very virgin," he informs Kageyama. "Like if dairy had a virginity, I'd be whole milk."

"That… makes no sense," Kageyama tells him. "But I fucking love milk, so, cool."

Hinata wants to tell him that _that_ makes no sense, but then he feels Kageyama sliding closer, feels a soft puff of breath against his cheeks, feels the heat off his body.

"Hey, Whole Milk," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata squints his eyes open. They widen. Kageyama is laying right over him, and there's something like an almost smile on his face. He nudges alongside Hinata's jaw with the tip of his nose, soft, light touches that make Hinata shiver. "What's your first name?"

"Sh… Shouyou…" Hinata says quietly, and then gasps as Kageyama's tongue slides wet against his neck. He sinks back into the pillows as Kageyama does nothing but brush his lips and tongue and occasionally his teeth against his skin.

"Can I finger you, Shouyou?"

It's such a sudden question, so visceral, that Hinata lets out a moan before he's fully processed it. "Wh-what?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Kageyama says, rising up on his elbows again to look at him.

"You _want_ to?" Hinata asks, stunned. "Why?"

Kageyama wrinkles his nose. "Hinata… you're really fucking cute and you make great sex faces."

Hinata's hands fly to his cheeks. "I—"

"I don't care if you're a virgin," Kageyama tells him, "but the whole point is to make sure you're having _a good time_ , and if you're not because you keep worrying about _that_ , then stop it."

"It's—" Hinata glares at him, embarrassed to have been figured out so quickly. "It's difficult! I've never been with anyone, and you're some kind of sex _professional_ —" Kageyama clamps Hinata's cheeks between his hands. "Owww!"

"I just want to make you come," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata goes silent, heart pounding. "And I want to watch your face when you do, anything else that happens in between is a bonus. I don't even want you to pay me after, dumbass. That doesn't say enough?"

He releases Hinata's cheeks and Hinata massages them, slowly, before heaving a breath and saying, "Okay. I think fingering would be… fine." He tries to ignore the way his cock twitches excitedly as he says the words. _You shut up, too,_ he thinks at it.

"Fine," Kageyama repeats, amused.

"Or good!" Hinata says, turning his head to the side with a pout forming across his features. He tries to school his face into something more neutral, and looks back at Kageyama. "Will it… hurt?"

Kageyama leans into him again to whisper in his ear. "A little bit. You tell me if you want to stop."

Hinata could back out, but instead, he nods. "Ready when you are."

As it turns out, he's not quite ready. Kageyama has him turn over onto his hands and knees, which is a supremely exposed position, Hinata feels, but all of that ceases to matter when Kageyama slides a slick finger between his ass cheeks, circling his entrance.

"That's weird," he tells Kageyama, who snorts.

"Yup," he agrees, and then he pushes gently inside and Hinata clenches up all over. "Shouyou," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata can feel him pressing kisses to the small of his back, which is a nicer thing to focus on than the finger inside him.

"Hmm!" he says, slightly shrill.

"Just one," Kageyama says. "I'm gonna move, okay?"

Hinata grits his teeth as Kageyama glides his finger in and out of his body. He makes himself breathe, tries to think of how nice everything felt just a little while ago when Kageyama's mouth was all around him—he's not sure why Kageyama wanted to do _this,_ he's pretty sure it's never going to make him come, it's—

Something in him _lights up._

"Ah, Kageya—!" he cries out, because that was _different_. Kageyama brushes some _spot_ inside him and it's like nothing Hinata has ever felt, as it makes him feel so _good,_ so ridiculously hot, for that one split second. "What—"

"You've never done this before," Kageyama says.

"Obviously," Hinata pants into the pillow. "What did you just— _shit!"_

Kageyama brushes his finger _there_ again and Hinata shoves his face into the pillow, shaking uncontrollably. Kageyama keeps his finger right on it as he pulls himself up over Hinata so he can speak to him in a low voice.

"That's good," he says, as Hinata presses the pillow to his mouth and _sobs._ "That's good, Shouyou. Scream as loud as you want."

Hinata screams. It's almost too much, the building pressure inside him, and he has to let it out somehow. He wants more, but if he gets it, he's worried he'll break—he can't take it but he needs it, and he shoves back into Kageyama's hand, desperate.

Kageyama suddenly grabs his hips and turns him over again, onto his back again, and Hinata lets out a little yelp. But then he sees Kageyama, and feels him inside, and his back arches off the bed as he moans. Kageyama has his own cock gripped tight in one hand as he jerks himself off, eyes dark and breath coming fast, and he's so _painfully_ hot that Hinata can't quite believe that his life has led up to this point.

Hinata reaches up to him and feebly pulls him down, and Kageyama lets go of his dick to push one of Hinata's legs back so he can keep rubbing inside him.

"Shouyou…" he breathes, "I need to see when you come… from just one finger…"

Something about Kageyama getting off on watching him, on knowing how easy it is to finish him off, makes Hinata boil over. He seizes up, head tipping back into the pillows as he cries out into his palm in a weak attempt to muffle the pitchy, breathy noises pouring from his mouth as his cock essentially explodes all over his stomach and chest.

Kageyama only pulls his finger out of him when Hinata is done, curled toes finally relaxing, limbs shaking. Kageyama sits back on his heels, and Hinata watches, dazed and spellbound, as he wraps his hand around himself and brings himself off with a sigh in a few long, easy strokes, like all he needed to do was give himself permission to finish.

Hinata can't stop staring at him, not even when he reaches down near the floor and produces a roll of paper towels, ripping off a couple and tossing them to Hinata to clean himself up. After much scrubbing, he appears to have finally done the job.

Kageyama flops into the bed next to him, bouncing both of them slightly, and Hinata clears his throat.

"Um," he starts, "thanks. That was really… really good."

"Well, I am a sex professional," Kageyama says, and Hinata scowls.

"You're also an asshole," he tells him. Kageyama laughs.

"Hinata," he says, "stay the night."

Hinata is about to decline, when he realizes what Kageyama has asked. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Stay here tonight." Kageyama rolls his head on the pillow to look at him. "And, come back tomorrow, if you want. Let me show you more."

Hinata's face heats as Kageyama's lips quirk. There's a challenge in that smile, though—and so Hinata… nods. And smiles.

"Okay."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whole Milk AU finally makes its way onto AO3 :D
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162626) by [someonestolemyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes)
  * [Friends Will Be Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171752) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle)




End file.
